A Burning Rune, Shining Blade, and a Rusty Sword
by RyotaEdge
Summary: Elsword (Infinity Sword) was always bested at nearly everything by the talents of his two brothers, Rune Slayer and Lord Knight, leaving him to sit and be alone in their shadows. He really expected the same thing to happen when he and his brothers are sent to an Academy to nurture their special skills at until...he met her. She changed his outlook on life. IS x VP.
1. Prologue

**Rusty Swords**

**Hey everybody! I got inspired to write an Infinity Sword centered fic after I read this Elsword thread about comparing IS to Elswords other two 2****nd**** jobs saying that IS wasn't **_**as **_**top notch as RS and LK…and because I wanted to write an Infinity Sword x Void Princess Fanfic [Yeah, this is gonna have IS x VP] haha! Eh…the names of Rune Slayer and Lord Knight will be modified (since in this story all of Elsword's 2****nd**** jobs are brothers and all, ONLY Elswords 2****nd**** jobs anyways.) Uh…Enjoy my 1****st**** Elsword story!**

**Character List-**

**Elsword-Infinity Sword.**

**Rune-Rune Slayer (lol)**

**Aruji [Lord in Japanese because I don't really wanna call him 'Lord']-Lord Knight**

* * *

Elsword was a lonely person; no not the I Have Absolutely No Friends or Parents and Everybody Absolutely Hates Me so I have no Reason to Live kind of lonely. His lonely was where nobody ever even attempts to understand or get to know the poor boy. The reason? Elsword had two brothers, Rune and Aruji, who were ALWAYS better at him in practically everything which everybody found much better than a silent teenager with a punk look to him.

Rune was, in one word, what people call a "badass". He's the kind of guy who enjoyed to screw the rules and was one of the people who would enter a room by jumping through the window or making some kind of big act out of everything he does. He instantly conversed with anyone around him in a loud voice and was eye candy for practically every girl he ever passes by, not to mention he was a genius when it came to other languages, magic, and ancient runes (as his name is Rune). He always attracted an active and loud crowd with his cocky and sociable personality.

Elswords other brother, Aruji, was an extremely kind person. Always acting as a gentleman in front of everybody and jumping to help anyone in need. When he just walks pass somebody and flashes them a smile, they'll immediately brighten up and be happy for most of their day. He was an expert fighter who didn't like those who pick on the weak and jumped to protect anybody being bullied or hurt, causing people to flock over to him when they were in trouble and appreciated his kind nature.

And there left Elsword, an individual in his family who didn't possess most of the great charisma or big heart of his brothers. No doubt he had those qualities, but they seemed insignificant compared to his brothers. The only redeeming quality of his was his skills and power.

The world which Elsword lived in was one where some individuals had special powers, both born with and obtained. These people are sent to an academy-Academy for the Empowered Youth- to nurture their skills when they obtain it, as Elsword and his brothers have. Elsword thinks that his Rune-Controlling brother and his Super Sword-skilled brother will be making it big at the Academy while he sits in the shadows, all alone with his Mystical Sword Conwell, blocked by both of his brother's glory. That's what he thought until he met…her. She may drag his life out of shadows and bring him to the light.

* * *

**That was more of a prologue….what do you guys think? Should I continue it or just immediately stop it right now? Or should some stuff be changed in it?**

**Give your opinions in a review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A Burning Rune, Shining Blade, and a Rusty Sword CH.1**

**Hey! Thanks for all the good feedback on the prologue! I'm now completely motivated to do the actual story! (Punches fist in the air dramatically)**

**Alright! It feels great to have 11 reviews, 10 follows, and 5 favorites in one prologue! That's a new record for me! Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter here! That sure is a lot of exclamation marks….**

**Elsword-Infinity Sword.**

**Rune-Rune Slayer **

**Aruji-Lord Knight**

**Aisha-Void Princess (She is introduced in this chapter!)**

* * *

Elsword stared at the ceiling of his dorm. He just exited from the entrance ceremony of the academy he and his brothers have been enrolled to-Academy of the Empowered Youth. He recalled the string of events that happened during that night at the ceremony as he stared at the dark ceiling.

He and his brothers, Rune and Aruji, were walking through the glorious gold hall towards the auditorium where the entrance ceremony was being taken place. As they were about to enter the auditorium, all 3 of them noticed 2 seniors were bullying one of the newly enrolled students, kicking at him and stealing any valuable possessions on him.

Aruji, being the noble-hearted person he was, jumped in front of the bullied student to protect him. The seniors snickered at him as they muttered "someone who wants to play the hero huh?"

Elsword knew that those guys were going to end up mincemeat since he already has seen Aruji's skills at hand-to-hand combat. They were lucky that Aruji didn't have his sword on him, or else there would probably be two near to death bodies out here. Elsword didn't want to get anymore into the mess his brother entered, and was about to grab Rune and pull him into the auditorium except, Rune wasn't there next to him as he was before. Elsword sighed, knowing that his other brother was going to attempt another flashy entrance into the auditorium. Rune was somewhat of an attention freak a lot of times. Elsword shook his head and walked into the auditorium after taking one last look at Aruji who was kicking one of the seniors in the gut and uppercut the other as the student that was being bullied just stared in awe.

When Elsword entered the auditorium, he took note of how dark it was and felt his way around the seats, accidentally touching a few people's heads and getting a dark hiss from them as he did so. After wandering around the auditorium nearly-blind for awhile, he finally found a seat, he also managed to make out a body in the seat next to it.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked in the dark.

"Oh! No, go ahead and sit in it, you can sit on the other side of me as well. It's not like anyone will come invade our space." a female voice replied.

"Thanks," Elsword gave an unseen nod and sat down, only to be bitten on the leg as he began to lower down onto the chair.

"Ow!" he yelped as a few heads turned towards him. "What was that?"

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to tell you that was Angkor's seat, here, sit on this side of me after you set him back down." the girl's voice told him.

"Okay," Elsword muttered as he painfully pulled the-whatever it was- from his leg. When he pulled it off of him he noticed it had a fat round body with wings that felt like a bats. He assumed it was some kinda of strange species of bats as he set it down onto its rightful seat. He walked over to the other seat and sat down into it. When Elsword sat down, he noticed immediately that the seat was made from stone, was this really an auditorium?

Suddenly, the lights flashed on. Elsword covered his eyes as the light violated him, when he opened them again. He saw that this auditorium didn't look like an auditorium; it looked like an arena, a battle colossuem arena. In the middle of the arena was a blue haired lady with glasses and wearing full female armor while holding an battle axe.

"Good day to you all new students of this Academy! I am Vanessa! The assistant headmaster of the Academy of the Empowered Youth! We have taken you all in as students into this academy to nurture and have you master any power or skill that you have obtained in your life! Let it be Magic, Advanced Swordplay, Advanced Archers, Artillery Masters, Droid Controllers, any race will be taken into this academy and have them exit as full masters of their powers and skills! We will not go easy on you! In order to learn, you must feel pain! That is why we'll also test your skills in combat within this arena! I hope you are prepared! Now, a few words from our headmaster!" Vanessa the assistant headmaster shouted as she pointed her hand at a man behind her.

The guy didn't look anything special; he was a middle-aged man with a tan and had white hair sticking up to one side held up by a bandanna. He was sitting on a stone seat, strumming his guitar with a relaxed face; not even registering it was his turn to talk.

Vanessa coughed.

"Huh? Oh, right! Uh, Heya new students enrolling in our academy, I'm Noel, the headmaster, I want you all to try hard and all that, find a group or two to stay in, you'll be out of here and in a full time career in no time. Good, good, I hope you all understand, hey! How about you listen to this new tune I came up with!" Noel the headmaster said. Vanessa shook her head at the laid-back headmaster's actions.

Elsword looked around him, and was surprised that there were no seats that were filled around them. He looked to the girl that he was sitting by; she had purple hair tied into bushy twin tails. She wore quite a revealing outfit, only covering up her arms, her chest, and lower body. Tied to her back was a magic staff, which Elsword thought was funny since they weren't allowed to bring weapons with them. She noticed Elswords stare and looked at him.

"Hi, checking me out?" she asked him bluntly.

"What? N-No! I was just, seeing how you looked without the dark covering you." I mumbled, turning red a bit. Her outfit turned me on a little bit despite her nearly nonexistent chest. "W-Why do you wear such clothing anyways?" I asked.

"Haha, it's because I made a contract with this guy," the purple-headed girl held up the bat that bit Elswords leg, it had a white upper body with a purple scaly lower and had purple bat-wings. He was giving me the look that said "Touch me and die,"

"So, due to this contract, you have to wear that?" Elsword asked.

"Yep, rules made by the one that gives out the contract," she replied disdainfully.

"I see…oh, I guess I better introduce myself," Elsword said, and held out his hand, "My name's Els-" Elswords words were soon drowned out by another individual, crashing into the seats behind them.

"Hey Elsword! I looked for you all around the arena, wouldn't want to lose my brother in this place." Aruji (**Lord Knight, if some of you forgotten,)** stood behind Elsword, his armor clinkering against the stone seat and his body showing minuscule signs of injury. "Sorry I was late. After I let those 2 guys go and made sure the victim was okay I tried to find you as fast as possible, but I ended up getting into 2 more incidents afterwards with two hissy girls and a battle between a group and 1 person. I'm so sorry you had to go around alone Elsword!" Aruji ranted, as he grabbed Elswords shoulders and began to shake him.

"I'm fine on my own! I'm fully able to take care of myself! Stop that!" Elsword shrugged his brother's hands off of him, and attempted to get back to introducing himself to the purple haired girl that he managed to make a full topic conversation with.

Aruji noticed where he brother was staring and looked behind him to see a purple haired girl in a rather _showy _outfit.

"Gah! Were you 2 talking? I'm sorry to interrupt! Oh and miss, you should really cover up. That outfit can attract all kinds of the wrong guys." Aruji said, looking at the girl sitting by his brother.

She stared at Aruji, and giggled, "Sorry, I'm pretty much forced to wear this, and if any of the 'wrong guys' pop up on me I'll be sure to teach them a lesson or two." The girl replied, and looked back to Elsword. "So you're Elsword huh? My name's Aisha! Dubbed the 'Void Princess' due to the dark magic I control and the contract I made with this little demon bat." Aisha introduced herself to Elsword.

"You control dark magic?" Elsword asked.

"Don't worry! I can control myself most of the time!" Aisha reassured.

"Darkness…" Elsword mumbled, remembering about how he obtained the title "Infinity Sword", the fusing of the dark El into his sword. Suddenly, 4 people, 2 guys and 2 girls, walked up to Aruji.

"You were the one that broke up those fights right?" one of the male students asked Aruji.

Aruji nodded, scratching the back of his red hair.

"Wow! You were cool out there! Mauling down that whole group!" the other male student exclaimed.

"He also stopped both those female knights from duking it out!" the girl beside him added.

"He was so noble and brave, not to mention clever how he used words to stop them!" the 2nd female student said further.

"Really? So he stopped a fight and a tormenting of another person?" the 1st guy confirmed. "That's awesome! He must be tough! What's your name?"

"A-Aruji, Aruji the Lord Knight." Aruji answered, his shoulder giving a shock at the sudden question.

"There goes the 1st storm." Elsword mumbled, and then noticed one of the girls giving Aisha a spiteful look.

"Isn't that the Void Princess?" she whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, the one with the creepy fashion and dark magic," her friend whispered back.

"Weird girl, why would she want to pursue that kind of life?"

One of the guys noticed Aisha, and then looked at Aruji, "Hey Aruji, there's no need to sit with these guys, you should come sit with us," he suggested.

"Eh? But my brother's sitting here," Aruji responded, pointing at Elsword.

The male student looked at Elsword with interest, "This is your brother?" he asked as if he didn't believe Aruji's words, which he probably didn't.

"Yeah,"

"He looks kinda…Whatever, you can just bring him along," he said, examining Elsword's punk look.

"No thanks, I'd rather sit here," Elsword replied. "You can go with them if you want Aruji,"

"Nah, I'll stay here with you Elsword," Aruji grinned at his brother.

"Fine, suit yourself, you don't have to pity this girl and sit with her though," the male student muttered, and the foursome stalked away.

Elsword looked over to Aisha to see if she heard. He expected her to have a sad expression, but she simply was looking at him with interest.

"Wh-What?" Elsword asked.

"You've made a contract with something too right?" Aisha asked Elsword.

"Huh? How'd you know?" Elsword asked, half-surprised that she wasn't paying attention to Aruji.

"Oh, I just can tell that black sideburn kinda says it all, people like us don't just dye one part of their hair a different shade like that, and you've got darkness in you too right?" Aisha pursued.

"Y-Yeah, that's right, it's within my magic sword Conwell," Elsword replied.

"Wow! You've got Conwell?"

Elsword nodded, and was about to go into detail about how he got it but was interrupted with a loud BANG, disrupting Noel the headmaster's strumming.

"What was that?!" Aisha turned her head quickly the arena.

"Oh no…" Elsword mumbled.

"Here he comes," Aruji snickered.

And in came Rune from the exploding flame in the middle of the arena, flames flying away from him.

"Yo everybody! It's the great Rune Slayer! Rune at your service! I'll be sure to let you all know that I'll be making this year quite the big bang! Hahaha! Just you wait! I'll be this academy's rising star before you know it!" Elswords other brother, Rune, proclaimed from the middle of arena and throwing two explosive runes up in the air, making his act much more flashy than usual. "Hahaha! Just watch me! I'll be the best student in this whole academy! And I'll have everybody know my name! Rune the Rune Slayer!" Rune bellowed.

"Insolent student! You just interrupted Headmaster Noels…whatever he was doing!" Vanessa roared, pulling out her battle axe. "Disgraceful! I highly doubt a student of your caliber will even graduate, much less last a year without getting expelled! You must be disciplined right now!" Vanessa then began to chase Rune around with her battle axe. Rune noticed this and began running away while shooting various runes at Vanessa.

Headmaster Noel watched them both, shrugged, and continued playing his instrument.

"A rune controller huh," Aisha mumbled with a fascinated look, holding her staff tightly while Angkor fluttered around her.

"Interested in him?" Elsword asked.

"Nope, he seems too much of an attention freak, he looks a lot like you and Aruji though," Aisha said.

"Not interested in both of my brothers? That's a first I've ever heard," Elsword thought.

"Yeah, he's our brother as well," Aruji piped up, "He's a good guy when you get to know him,"

"He seems too cocky for my taste to get close to," Aisha laid back on her stone seat.

"Well, that's the nature he was born with," Elsword told Aisha as Rune exited the arena through the _actual exit_ while throwing an explosive rune at the ground in order to cover himself up with smoke while yelling, "I'll see you all on the first day!"

When the smoke cleared away, there was a very, very, angry assistant headmaster left.

"ALL OF YOU NEW STUDENTS! WELCOME TO THE ACADEMY! NOW WAIT OUTSIDE TO GET THE DORM ROOM YOU'RE ASSIGNED TO!" She shouted, sounding like a demon tiger.

Everybody in the stands ran towards the exit as fast as possible to get their dorm room keys and escape from the Assistant Headmaster's terror.

Elsword, Aisha, and Aruji ran through the exit with Angkor attempting to keep up with their speed. They walked over to a stand recently added next to the entrance in the wide room. All 3 of them waited in line to get their dorm room number and key, and as soon as all 3 of them got it they bolted like all the other students as far away from the entrance to the arena as possible, trying to ignore the loud roaring and axe smashing noises.

Elsword looked at Aisha when they ran all the way over to the dorms, there were 2 stairs separated by a wall with a rather large billboard in the middle, the left side being for the girls, the right side being for the boys.

"So, this is where we take our separate ways for today." Elsword said to Aisha.

Aisha nodded, "Bye you two, it was nice meeting you both, especially you Elsword," Aisha smiled at Elsword.

Elsword was surprised at her comment, "Oh, uh, yeah, same here, well good night."

"Night Aisha," Aruji said to her.

"Night you two," Aisha replied as she walked up the stairs to the girls dorm.

"Well, time to get going Elsword, which room do you have?" Aruji asked.

"Room 26" Elsword replied.

"Cool, I've got room 43 I'll see you to your room then." Aruji grinned, patting Elsword's back as they walked up the marble stairs.

"The place sure has an elegant design," Elsword commented, sliding his hand on the design while he pulled his bang down a bit.

"Yeah, it looks like a regal place," Aruji agreed, "Just like a knight would stay," he smiled at the thought.

"Haha! That's right! This academy is famous!" a familiar voice echoed through the halls, Elsword and Aruji looked up to see the other brother that made the mess at the battle arena, Rune.

"You should go apologize for your disruption Rune," Aruji scolded Rune.

"I was only speaking the truth!" Rune declared.

"That hasn't been confirmed yet," Elsword muttered.

"It'll be soon!" Rune grasped his fist, fire engulfing it and the figurative fire in his eyes blazing.

"So? Did you get your room number?" Aruji asked.

"Yeah! Room 43!" Rune replied as they continued to climb the stairs.

"Same as me," Aruji noted.

"Really? Sweet! We'll be best roommates then!" Rune said enthusiastically.

"I think they just put you two together because Aruji sounded like a responsible person on the application papers," Elsword mumbled.

"What was that?" Rune turned around, fiddling with one of his tied bundles of hair.

"Nothing, anyways here's my room. See you guys tomorrow!" Elsword said to his brothers as he unlocked the door to his room and entered it.

"Night Elsword!" Rune and Aruji called to him.

"Night!" Elsword sighed and surveyed his dorm. There were 2 large windows in the middle and two beds, one being occupied Elsword noticed. The resident seemed to be asleep, making strange growling noises in their sleep. He wondered if his roommate was even human due to a large hump under the blankets. Elsword looked at the empty bed and was surprised to see all his belongings already there along with his sword that wasn't Conwell. He summoned Conwell into his hand.

"We're here at the academy buddy," he said to the sword knowing full well that he won't get a response as he stared at the insignia on Conwell. He made Conwell disappear again and lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling; beginning to reminisce about the entrance ceremony in the arena before sleep completely overtook him.

* * *

**First chapter! It was like a cycle! It ended at the beginning! All right! Thanks for reading and giving the good feedback on the prologue! It feels great to be recognized by readers! **

**Review, fave, and follow! It makes everybody happy and the world go round! Like IS's X combo!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A Burning Rune, Shining Blade, and Rusty Sword Ch 2.**

**Sooooo sorry for the slow updating here. My school year has started up again so it might be getting much slower…nrgh**

**Review Replies!**

**Awakened Hades-Poor Infinity indeed…**

**PikaChibi-Thank you! I try to make their traits show greatly here so the different Elsword could be told apart.**

**RevolutionizedWorld-Aruji does have a knight's pride after all. Though on pairings I believe I said IS and VP in the 1****st**** chapter though *cough* IP *cough*.**

**Icebella-Thanks for your opinion!**

**Guest-Isn't IS x VP in the summary?**

**thefrozencherryblossom-thanks for the support!**

**So onto the 2****nd**** chapter of this story! I still have a long way to go on it! And I still don't know what those tied up bundles of hair on Rune Slayer are called.**

_**Job Classes~**_

**Elsword-Infinity Sword**

**Aruji-Lord Knight**

**Rune-Rune Slayer**

**Aisha-Void Princess**

**Raven-Reckless Fist**

* * *

Elsword heard an alarm ring from his ceiling.

"**It is 7:00AM all students are to now wake up and prepare for classes" **the person speaking through the speaker announced.

Elsword got out of his bed grudgingly and rubbed his eyes awake and brushed his hand through his dark red hair. He got out of his bed, not bothering to change as he already was wearing his Infinity Sword suit. He trudged over to the window between his roommate and him then promptly flipped the curtains open, absorbing all the glorious sunlight running through, he walked into the restroom right of the door he once entered from last night and did his morning rituals quickly then ran out. Elsword looked over to his roommate that was completely covered in black blankets and still snore-growling away on his bed. Elsword sighed and shook his roommate.

"Hey, excuse me, you should wake up man they just said for us to prepare for class," Elsword told the sleeping roommate as he shook him.

His roommate let out a low angry growl as he shuffled in his bed, pulling himself further towards the wall as pillow slid away from his head showing off some black hair. "Stop bothering me Seris, I'm not waking up yet," he growled in his sleep.

Elsword zapped his hand back at the angry growl, but attempted to wake him up again.

"C'mon! You should at least wake up so we can introduce ourselves since you were asleep when I came last night," Elsword said as he tried to pull a blanket off his roommate, but the black blanket seemed to be caught onto a sharp spike under all the content. Elsword dropped the black blanket in surprise as he saw the sharp edge take a shark-fin shape under the blankets. He neared the edge to examine it and was about to touch it when a growl emitted from under the blankets.

"Don't touch it, it's not a good thing to touch," came a deep voice from a black haired male student as he pushed himself up while pillows and blankets fell off of his upper body. The student had black hair with a spiral of white on his right side of his hair and was promptly shirtless with a slightly tanned well built body with lots of cuts and scars. The black haired student yawned like a lion and then opened his yellow eyes and stretched his arms and Elsword was surprised to see that his left arm was full black and orange metal. He turned his head to Elsword.

"Ah, so you're the new person that came in last night, they put a new student as my roommate huh? That ought last for a week before they change." The male student mumbled to himself.

"Uh…" Elsword stuttered, still in shock about the guy's robot arm, "I-I'm Elsword t-the Infinity Sword! I'm your new roommate, pleased to meet you!" Elsword tried to introduce himself.

"Elsword huh…" the raven haired student thought to himself for a moment, and then turned to Elsword, "I'm Raven the Reckless Fist a 2nd year here, it's a pleasure Elsword," Raven held out his metal claw, but then realized what he was holding out and was about to retract it quickly but Elsword quickly grabbed the claw and shook it firmly before Raven could pull it back.

"Same!" Elsword smiled warmly at Raven, getting over his surprise at the metal arm.

Raven looked at Elsword in surprise, not believing his eyes at what he just did because most of his previous roommates waited for him to hold out his other regular hand rather than immediately taking his claw. He nodded at Elsword, "You should get going Elsword, because we already wasted 5 minutes on introductions and I haven't gotten changed yet." Raven said to Elsword as he got out of his bed in nothing but his boxers.

"Right, well, see ya after classes Raven," Elsword saluted Raven as he grabbed his bags already filled with supplies and his sword then walked to the door.

"Alright!" Raven responded as he headed for the bathroom next to the door to the outside.

Elsword smiled and walked outside into the halls to be met with his 2 brothers Aruji and Rune.

"Yo Elsword! Ready to get to class?" Rune grinned at Elsword while he flicked Elsword's forehead.

"Oh, yeah," Elsword nodded as he rubbed the spot where Rune hit.

"Apparently somebody in the upper classes thought it would be good to put all of us into the same classes," Aruji said to Elsword, showing his and Rune's class schedule. "What'd you get?" Aruji asked Elsword.

"Schedule? Where'd you guys get one?" Elsword asked them with a look of bewilderment.

"You should find one in the school bag they gave you, all of the necessary items are already in them," Aruji told his brother, pointing at the flaming red bag slung over one of Elsword's shoulders.

Elsword opened the bag after he took the red bag off of his shoulder. He dug through the bag for a little bit and then pulled out the blue paper with his classes and locations on it.

"You found it; I hope I have you in all my classes as well. I'd rather have you in my classes rather than him," Aruji smirked at Rune.

"Hey that's cruel bro!" Rune said to Aruji with a fake hurt expression on his face. "You'll want all your classes with me once my storm goes over this academy!" Rune boasted.

Aruji laughed, "Haha, well I'll be looking forward to the day you manage to do that! So, compare the class you've got with us," Aruji gave his and Rune's class schedules to Elsword. Elsword looked over them all to see that most of their classes were the same, except Elsword's last one was in a different area. Classes were listed.

**Monster and Pet Studies **

**Alchemy**

**Hands-on Magic **

**Hands-to-Hands Combat **

**Lunch**

**Runes and Deciphering of Ancient Languages**

**Weapon Forgery**

**Geography of the World and History**

**Full Scale Combat Studies**

"Aw, it looks like I'm stuck with this guy in your last class Elsword." Aruji said as he looked over the schedules.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for you," Elsword nodded at Aruji.

"Hey! Why are you guys so horrible to your brother?!" Rune exclaimed indignantly as they walked to their first class together.

When the brothers got to the class for Monsters and Pet studies, the first thing they noticed was that Rune wasn't with them.

"Great…" Elsword mumbled.

"Well, he has his own ways of class introductions I guess," Aruji smiled reassuringly, though it was a matter of who he was trying to reassure. Elsword walked into the classroom and observed it. There were many cages and tanks of small strange animals that Elsword couldn't identify piled on the ends of the chalkboard that spanned half of the middle wall. In front of the chalkboard was a teacher's desk that had a sleeping brown creature that was clothed with armor made of leaves. Elsword took a seat at the back of the middle row of desks. He looked around the walls to see it splattered with pictures of big dragons and other monsters. There were some newspaper clippings of newly discovered creatures and attacks. The current desks were only filled were Elsword in the back middle row, Aruji in the front middle row, and a hooded tanned girl who was emitting some kind of dark aura. At 7:25 the class was bustling with students that were in various kinds of armor and suits based on what rank they were.

The teacher was a man in a professor's coat with glasses and rather poofy brown hair.

"Good day student, my name is Professor Adams. I'll be your Monster and Pets studies teacher for this yea-" Professor Adams was suddenly interrupted by the breaking of a window as a fireball came crashing in from it.

"Ugh…" Elsword sighed while Aruji face palmed.

"Hahaha! The great Rune is here! The bright fiery youth of the academy has arrived! You all must be bored of this rather simple looking teacher already! A subject is no good if the teacher isn't able to make any of the students spark when he enters in the class! No offense sir!" Rune said to Professor Adams, who was moping in the corner after Rune's very harsh words.

To Elsword and Aruji's surprise, the class's stunned silent suddenly turned into laughter and applause.

"Haha! Now that's more like it my friends!" Rune exclaimed as he put his hands on his hips. After Rune's explosive entrance Professor Adams regained himself and sent Rune to his seat next to Elsword while people high fived him or fist bumped him as he walked down the aisle of desks. He sat down next to Elsword and looked at him, grinning like an idiot.

"That's the start of the Rune Slayer's year," Rune told him.

"Uhuh…" Elsword nodded, trying to ignore Rune for the class. Rune already made his mark; he wondered when Aruji would make his.

After the Monster and Pets studies class Elsword and his brothers strolled to the class within the next hallway for Alchemy. They were surprised to see that there was a dog in a professor's coat and had an eye patch on it. They thought it was the teacher's pet because it wasn't uncanny that the teachers here would keep some kind of creature as a pet with them. The Alchemy class was proven wrong as the dog talked while he took a sip from his coffee telling them how he WAS the Alchemy teacher, Professor Grail, but got into an accident before the year started and had to stay in the form of a dog. Professor Grail kept saying how he didn't mind this form but Elsword could tell by his Professor Grail's sharp eyes that he wanted to get back to human form as soon as possible. Elsword admitted though, that his hands-or paws in this case-were still on good terms with chemicals and Professor Grail could still concoct poison for anyone who dare gave him a dog treat, though Rune nearly got a face full of parasites when he cockily messed around with Professor Grail using a piece of bacon only to be scolded off by Aruji.

After Alchemy Elsword rushed into Hands-on Magic class, he was excited to get started on learning magic. Elsword was surprised when once he entered he was greeted with a two tails of purple hair.

"Heya Elsword!" Aisha greeted him at the door of the Hands-on Magic class.

"Yo Aisha," Elsword greeted as he waved.

"It looks like you and your brothers are doing quite well," Aisha giggled as she watched Rune and Aruji get into a fight about a baby Phoru Rune stole from the Monster and Pet studies class.

"I wonder…" Elsword mumbled to himself.

Before Elsword could see it, the white bat Angkor flew above Elsword and pops something out of its butt on top of Elsword's head. The small pellet hit Elsword's head and to his surprise, was much heavier than he thought it was. So heavy that his head tipped to the right a little bit.

"H-Hello Angkor," Elsword said as he flicked the pellet off of his head with great difficulty. Suddenly a short little lady with blue hair that was wearing purple boots and a shirt with a professor's coat too long for her bumped into Elsword at the front door.

"Ow!" the blue haired girl said as she fell down and rubbed her head. She looked up at Elsword, and then glared at him. "You shouldn't block the door young man!" the short girl shouted at him with a high-pitched voice.

"Um…Who are you?" Elsword asked her.

"Ha! Don't talk to me in such a manner young one! I'm Professor Elena! Your Hands-on Magic teacher! Don't discriminate me because I'm short! That red head over there tried to treat me like a little girl by giving me a lollipop!" Professor Elena said with a stubborn face as she held out a lollipop and put it in her mouth. Elsword looked over to his brothers to see Rune attempting to melt the ice sculpture frozen on Aruji's head. The poor Lord Knight kept backing away from Rune's hand full of fire whenever he came close.

"Hey! Everybody should be in their seats now! Class is in session!" Elena shouted in her child's voice. "You should all know that I'm much older than I look!" Elena yelled as she jumped on top of the teacher's desk sucking on her pink lollipop.

Elsword and Aisha quickly took their seats as Elena sent a fireball at any student that wasn't in their seat, which was mostly at Rune because he kept countering every fireball that was thrown at him.

"Aaaaah! No more! You go to detention you red headed bully!" Elena bawled as she threw a crumpled detention sheet at Rune, who caught it and burned it with ease. At this point, everybody was staring in awe at Rune, who just fought back against one of the most ruthless Mages in the country. Elena was an expert teacher in magic after all, but gets really bad under pressure.

Elsword looked down, not even wanting to look at his brother right now. He abruptly felt a poking from his left to see Aisha nudging a note on to him. He took it and read it.

**Sit by me during lunch please?**

Elsword looked at Aisha and nodded with a smile. Aisha smiled back.

The rest of the class spent their time cleaning up all the burnt and frozen remnants of the classroom tools that Professor Elena and Rune used their magic on while talking about Rune's feats so far.

Elsword put a soggy piece of summoning instructions next to a window so it could dry and sighed, he wouldn't be able to pull off something like that here. He wasn't very good at magic.

"My next class might be able to show that I have some great potential though, after all I'm great with swordplay," Elsword thought to himself optimistically, but remembered Aruji's skills his expression drooped again.

Seeing Elsword's low expression, Aisha looked at him worriedly "Something wrong?" she asked him.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just looking forward to the Hands-to-Hands Combat class," Elsword said, putting his downed face away. At least he wouldn't be completely lonely here.

"Okay…" Aisha replied, not convinced by Elsword's 'nothing'.

The class finished up the cleaning and exited the class, Aisha, Elsword, and Aruji all had the same Hands-to-Hands Combat class so they traveled as a group towards it. The room they were instructed to enter was past the arena and was quite brightly lit with assorted amounts of weapons in it. When the room was filled with students, a female teacher strolled in wearing a red conductor's suit and holding a black binder.

"Hey all of you fighters! I'm Stella, or you call me Coach if you want! I'm here to teach you all great fighting moves and train you all to the best of your abilities since not all of you have the same kinds of skills!" Stella told her students. "Well, let's get into the arena and we'll see what you guys can do!" As Stella led all of them into the arena Elsword noted as he looked around that some students were 2nd and 3rd years.

"They mixed this class with 2nd and 3rd years? Isn't that a bit…unfair?" Elsword thought to himself and looked at Aisha, who was walking really close to him while staring at a black haired rough looking boy with a giant one handed sword in his hand.

"Raven?" Elsword said to him. The raven haired boy turned to him.

"Oh, hey Elsword, we got this class together huh?" Raven greeted Elsword.

"Seems so," Elsword replied as they filed into the battle arena.

"You know this guy?" Aisha asked Elsword curiously.

"Yeah, he's my roommate a 2nd year." Elsword answered.

"He looks dangerous," Aisha commented.

"I get that a lot," Raven scratched his hair and looked away.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Aisha defended herself. "You just…look really strong!"

"Oh? Well thank you," Raven thanked Aisha for the compliment.

"Shush! Stella's picking 2 people for combat," Elsword shushed them.

Stella looked around, looking for another combater to fight the smug blonde 3rd year holding a giant sword. Elsword remembered that he was the lead one of the trio bullying that 1st year. He searched the crowds for Aruji to see that he was in the upfront lines in the crowds.

Stella landed her eyes on Aruji and widened them, "Hey, you," Stella pointed at Aruji.

"Me?" Aruji asked.

"Yeah, you don't happen to be the son of Elscud of the Ruby Knights?" Stella asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm one of them," Aruji responded, surprised at the question.

"Great! I happen to see your father in battle before, he was a great swordsman! How about you come out and show if you got his skills? I believe you were called the Lord Knight for your nature and sword skills." Stella told him.

"Haha, okay," Aruji grinned as he pulled out his silver-red embedded sword

"Ah, only wooden swords since we're training" Stella told him, handing Aruji a wide wooden sword.

The blonde 3rd year glared at Aruji and swung his sword into position, "I remember you, I'll be making you regret what you did on me back then! My father was Banthus! He was a great sword user and I won't let him go to shame!" he growled menacingly at Aruji.

"And may the best fighter win," Aruji said politely as he got into his battle position.

"Hey, that's the guy who took on a trio with nothing but his fists!" Elsword heard someone whisper from behind me.

"Yeah, he must be pretty kickass with a sword." Was the reply he heard from the other person. Elsword shrank a bit in his seat.

"Something wrong Elsword?" Aisha asked him again as she and Angkor eyed him.

"Nothing…" he responded.

"That's your brother right?" Raven asked.

"Yeah…he's a great sword user, he proven himself to be a good fighter for the Ruby Knights and was sent here to train and get better," Elsword whispered uncomfortably to Raven.

"Start!" Stella blew her whistle.

The blonde 3rd year charged at Aruji, his giant sword being lifted up high above Aruji and slammed it down. Aruji dodged quickly in a flash of red and did a circular slash with his sword as it sent out a shockwave.

"Sonic Blade!" Aruji shouted as the shockwave hit the 3rd year, sending him reeling back.

"Grr, you!" Aruji's opponent growled and he charged again, coming with a heavy slash form the side, Aruji blocked by bending his hand back with his sword. They clashed with a ***thock*** of wood. The 3rd year tried to disarm Aruji with his big sword by pushing it out of his hand, but Aruji's sword stayed unmoving. Aruji smacked his wooden sword outwards, making the 3rd year stumble back a bit, leaving him wide open for an attack. Aruji began to spin around with his sword at his opponent.

"Windmill!" Aruji shouted as it connected with his opponent. The wooden sword hit the 3rd year's wrist and his big sword flipped out of his grip, leaving him to take all of Aruji's spin attacks.

Elsword watched in awe as his brother continuously bombarded his opponent ruthlessly, he might've been able to do that with his ability to summon swords but it wouldn't have the same feel as feeling your blade connect with your opponent. Aruji swung his sword one last time at the blonde 3rd year, sending him falling to the ground. The match was obviously set when Aruji entered the battle; nobody Elsword saw beat him in close-combats.

"You're brother is pretty good, I would love to spar with him," Raven told Elsword, "You sure are lucky to have him as your brother,"

"That's….right…" Elsword mumbled as he watched Aruji be congratulated by Stella and praised greatly. Afterwards Aruji walked to a group full of student in knight's armor. "So this is Aruji's storm…" Elsword thought to himself as pride and jealously welled up within him, combating for the better of his feelings.

Aisha glanced at Elsword's face, seeing a few bitter emotions gleaming in his eyes. She decided not to ask what was wrong this time; fully aware of what it was that bothered Elsword. Elsword watched as battle pairings progressed, at the last battle he got to see Raven's wild sword styles and see him use his metal claw.

"So that's a real Nasod Claw huh…" Aisha muttered.

"Nasod Claw?" Elsword asked curiously.

"Yeah, the Nasod are an android race, I think there was at least one here at this academy. Not sure who it was though," Aisha explained to Elsword.

"A Nasod? Just when I thought there wasn't gonna be any more surprises here…" Elsword thought to himself as the bell rang for lunch.

"C'mon Elsword! We gotta find a table at the commons!" Aisha exclaimed as she pulled Elsword out of his seat and dragged him to the commons.

"Aisha, I don't think there's actually going to be a taken table if we keep rushing like this so why don't we slow down?" Elsword asked, breathing hard as they got into the completely empty lines.

"No! This is my 1st time sitting with someone during lunch! I need to make it perfect!" Aisha said with a shiny gleam in her eyes.

"1st time? So did that mean…she had no friends back then?" Elsword thought, watching Aisha be hyped up.  
Elsword and Aisha got their lunches and sat down at a table, by this time students were filing into the commons and getting their lunches. Elsword was about to dig into his steak when Rune and Aruji walked over to his and Aisha's table.

"Yo Elsword! Seems you already scored someone on the 1st day!" Rune held up a hand at Elsword with his all-time smirk. Aruji simply smiled warmly at Elsword and waved hello.

"Good day Rune, I hope you're not trying to pick a bone with me," Aisha said to Rune scowling at him as she picked at her salad. It seemed to Elsword that she was mad at Rune for messing up the Hands-on Magic class.

"Not really, so you're a mage huh? I've seen lots of mages that wear showy clothes like you," Rune examined Aisha's body, "But seriously, why would you wear that when you're a completely flat chested gir-GAH!" Rune was soon rolling on the floor with a really bad bruise on his revealing stomach.

"Gack! Gah! She thrust her magic staff at my stomach! It hurts! The pain! Why did you have to use the sharper side anyways!? I was just commenting that you had a cutting board of a che-" Rune was cut off by Aisha's orders.

"Angkor! Bat Anger!" Aisha ordered her bat partner as the angry demon bat flew at Rune with a glare and bit into his stomach. Rune began to roll around on the ground, earning a few stares and laughs from the students in the commons, as he attempted to pull the biting Angkor off of his stomach.

Aisha snapped her fingers, Angkor exploded to Elsword's shock. It sent Rune flying into a table and crashing through the 3rd window he went through today.

Aisha turned back to both Aruji and Elsword with a smile "I believe those were the 'wrong kinds of guys' you warned me about yesterday Aruji?" Aisha asked him.

"Huh, oh, uh, yeah, yeah," Aruji nodded, and then smirked, "He had that coming for him one day though,"

"I'm proud to say that I'm the one that gave it to him," Aisha said proudly.

Elsword tried to look out the shattered window, "Um, Aruji, you should take Rune to the Infirmary at least. He's still our brother." Elsword told Aruji.

"Yeah, I guess so," Aruji said reluctantly, as good hearted Aruji was, he couldn't help being a bit cruel to Rune because of the attitude he gave.

When Aruji fully climbed out the window, Aisha turned to Elsword with a serious expression. "Elsword, after lunch I have to show you something interesting I found in a secret chamber that I found within the academy while I was exploring around." Aisha told Elsword.

"O-Oh really? Can't it wait till after classes?" Elsword questioned, reluctant to miss a class.

"Don't worry, I'll just show it to you, we're not actually going to do something bad," Aisha said to Elsword.

Elsword stayed silent, he was just a _bit _curious as to what Aisha was talking about. He nodded, "Alright then,"

"Great,"

Elsword and Aisha finished their food and slinked out of the commons. They walked to the west wing of the academy and walked quickly into the farther right hallway and took another right. Aisha then led them to a statue of a Cutty Sark being slain onto the ground by a knight. Aisha pushed the Cutty Sark's head to the right. Elsword saw its head slide a bit as Aisha pushed it until there was a click.

The statue slid forward just a little, enough for a teenager to go right through.

"C'mon, let's go inside, hurry!" Aisha whispered to Elsword as she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. They walked down a dark corridor for a little until they came into an opening in the corridor. When Elsword looked through, there was a dungeon-like squared room lit with a small round opening in the ceiling. There were shelves set with cases of rotting monster samples that seemed to be centuries old, and on the ground were littered with things Elsword wouldn't believe to see.

Dark El Stones.

* * *

**Chapter 2 ends. A Long informative chapter for you all to show you how Elsword's school life will be from here on and how his brothers were making their presence known. Aisha then shows Elsword a strange chamber full of Dark El Stones! What will happen from here on out? I wonder….**

**Review and I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as possible...maybe...**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Burning Rune, Shining Blade, and a Rusty Sword CH 3**

**Yaaaaay quick weekly updates! Banzai! Banzai! I don't know why I'm exactly cheering for…I got a 68 on my geometry quiz….geh…..**

**Awakened Hades-Yeah, he's… (Suddenly feels uncomfortable)**

**BlAxDiA-Indeed Rune is an expert in spontaneous appearances! But you'll be seeing a bunch of Rune getting beaten up in the further chapters, whoops was that a spoiler?**

**3-I maaaay, make one of Aisha's sisters show up…hehe, one only might though. **

**Guest-Thanks for the support.**

**thefrozencherryblossom-Yes! Aisha's like my way of life in school! Take a minuscule amount of care when people talk about you!**

**Annnd soooooo, let's go onto more spontaneous Rune beatin-I mean great Infinity Sword adventures!**

_**~Job Classes~**_

**Elsword-Infinity Sword**

**Aruji-Lord Knight**

**Rune-Rune Slayer**

**Aisha-Void Princess**

**Raven-Reckless Fist**

**Elesis-Pyro Knight.**

**Ara Haan-Sakra Devanam**

* * *

Elsword stared blankly at the board of his Runes and Deciphering of Ancient Languages class. The scene in the secret room with Aisha replayed in his mind.

* * *

"Wh-Why are there Dark El Stones here?" Elsword jumped back a bit, surprised at the radiating dark purple stones on the ground. There were all over the place, huge chunks around the entrance and smaller pebble sized ones on top of the cases of monster samples.

"I don't really know, I wouldn't even know why this place would have this kind of secret room, but that's not important right now Elsword," Aisha said to Elsword as she picked a Dark El Stone the size of her palm.

"Hey, you shouldn't touch it recklessly like that…" Elsword warned Aisha as she carefully examined the stone and then brung it up to Angkor's face. Elsword watched carefully as Elsword grabbed the Dark El Stone with his wings and sat on the floor to examine it. He stared into it with his big, round, yellow, eyes. After staring at the Dark El Stone for a little while, he then promptly devoured it.

"Wha-?!" Elsword uttered in surprise as Angkor gulped the Dark El Stone down.

"Genuine?" Aisha asked Angkor as she bent down on her legs. Angkor looked up to Aisha as he began to flap into the air again and nodded.

"Good," Aisha got up and twirled back to Elsword. "So then Elsword, want to tell me what conflict you have within you?" she asked him.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong..." Elsword replied, his eyes moving away from Aisha.

Aisha eyed him, "Don't play dumb Elsword, you've been acting quite off for most of the day now, I just want to confirm if your problem is what I think it is," Aisha smiled warmly at Elsword, giving him a nice feeling from within.

He sighed, giving up anymore resistance "Fine, I'll tell you,"

"Alright then, let's take a seat, you can go ahead and take your time explaining your problem to Aisha!" Aisha declared and sat down on ground while putting her feet together and Angkor flying to her lap.

"…Are you doing this just because you want to skip class?" Elsword asked, feeling a little put down if Aisha really was doing it to skip their classes.

"Kind of," Aisha admitted, "But I also just want to generally know what's up. We're friends now after all,"

Elsword crossed his hands and sat down, "That sounded really nice," Elsword thought to himself.

"I…have a problem with my brothers, I'm not saying I hate them or anything but…I'm kind of jealous of them. Ever since we were really young Rune and Aruji always seem to be in a whole different league than me in many things. Rune and Aruji were always better at me at an intellectual level and whenever we spar, I would always be the one falling to the ground unless Aruji took it easy on me and let me win. When I obtained Conwell…I thought I would be able to be better than my brothers with the new power. But then Rune learned how to utilize the magic of runes and Aruji became a master of swords and mastered sword magic. I was still underneath them; my brothers were being praised greatly by the Ruby Knights while all I got was a 'work hard' it wasn't fair! I kept training and training, and after using Conwell and fighting monsters for so long Conwell absorbed Dark El! When I consulted the spirit of Conwell he told me to stop the flow of Dark El by…transferring it to me and the Dark El it kept…" Elsword trailed off of his story.

"Kept making you feel gloom and sadness?" Aisha asked, staring at Elsword sympathetically.

"Yeah…it kept reminding me of the times when I was kept away in the shadows, blocked away by the success of others…I didn't like it. But the Dark El was giving me more power to; it was what was able to give me the title of Infinity Sword!" Elsword argued, though it was more like he was arguing to himself.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Aisha stood up and grabbed another Dark El Stone from the ground into her palm and held it in front of Elsword. "If Conwell absorbs these Dark El Stones, you'll get stronger right?"

"Huh?" Elsword looked up, a befuddled expression planted on his face.

"I'm offering you the chance to possibly surpass your brothers in combat, if you and Conwell absorb a lot of the Dark El in this room you'll be able to get stronger, you could possibly gain something new to be able to surpass many. But you'll be effected greatly Elsword. Your gloom will increase within you, and you're trademark red hair of your family will turn completely black at the expense of the Dark El. It's your choice Elsword, I don't want to force this Dark El on you, but the option is completely yours," Aisha said to Elsword with a serious face as the Dark El glowed purple in her hand.

Elsword stared at the Dark El Stone, "Should I take it?" Elsword thought to himself as he pulled on his black colored sideburn. Elsword began to reach for the Dark El as Conwell appeared in his hand, unaware of Aisha's sorrowed look as his hand neared the Dark El, and when Elsword was just about to touch it, he pulled away suddenly.

"Sorry, I'll have to refuse that offer," Elsword told Aisha as he used Conwell to stand up.

Aisha gave a surprised look, and then grinned at Elsword, "That's great; I wouldn't want you to go through a bigger gloom. And I like that red hair of yours with one part of it being black. It still symbolizes our similarities!" Aisha giggled.

Elsword's face burned a bit and he turned away as he swung Conwell onto his back, "I've decided to train on my own and hone my own skills, and when the right time comes and I can get over the sadness caused by the Dark El. We'll take it in with confidence." Elsword pledged.

"Well, I hope you achieve that. Well, we should get to class we seemed to miss quite a bit of it with this conversation of ours." Aisha said to Elsword and she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the exit. "I feel I got to know more about you today," she told him.

"Yeah, so…what about you?" Elsword asked as they walked out the behind of the statue.

Aisha giggled, "I'll tell you about me in due time," was all she said to him as they walked their separate ways.

"That's really not fair," Elsword mumbled as he strolled to his next class.

* * *

Elsword was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts with a tap on his shoulder; he looked up to see Professor Praus or just Praus as he likes his students to refer to him as, smiling down on him.

"Class just ended Elsword, I hope you didn't find my introductory to Runes to boring. Although I wouldn't blame you if I did!" Praus laughed. "You should get to your next class Elsword, what do you have next?"

"Uh…" Elsword looked at his schedule, "Professor Hanna's Forgery Class sir," Elsword answered.

"Hanna huh, hey could you do me a favor and pass this onto her?" Praus requested as he handed Elsword a carefully folded note.

Elsword took it and asked Praus, "Is this some kind of love note?"

Praus laughed heartedly again, "Maybe so, maybe so, anyways get to class Elsword you don't want to be late,"

Elsword nodded and ran out of the classroom; he sprinted to Forgery class, which was outside in a cabin near the west wing, with a few seconds to spare and walked in panting greatly. He observed the room; there were black tables around the room with tongs and hammers laid upon them. He quickly took a seat at the table with Aruji, Rune, and Aisha sitting around it.

"What held you up?" Aruji asked him.

"Just…dozed off during class," Elsword responded.

Aisha gave him a curious look as Professor Hanna walked in with her cat hanging onto her head.

"Hello everybody I'm Professor Hanna! I'm your Forgery teacher for the year! It's nice to meet you all! You can just call me if you want!" said as she raised her hand to everybody.

"Ah, , Praus wanted me to give this note to you!" Elsword called from their table.

"Oh, Praus you say?" Hanna smiled as she took the note from Elsword and flipped it open. She giggled girlishly as she read it, "He's so silly!" she said.

"What's it about?" Aisha asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing~" Hanna said as she put the note carefully into her pocket.

Elsword had his suspicions of what the note was really about as he sat down next to Aisha again.

"Well that was rather interesting," Rune said.

"Don't do anything crazy Rune," Aruji warned him.

As Hanna began to teach them how to repair their weapons and dismantle them, Aisha leaned in next to Elsword.

"I'm really sorry if you became really bothered by what I said," Aisha apologized.

"It's really nothing, I tend to get lost in thought many time anyways," Elsword replied.

"Still…if something's worrying you, you can always come to me." Aisha offered, "We're still both 2 of the Darkness,"

Elsword didn't know whether to take that as a good thing or a bad thing as he sharpened the assignment blade.

Elsword never really bothered listening in on his Geography class, he was already fully taught of maps and the history of the world when he was younger. However, his last class came to quite a shock to him and his brothers. When Elsword, Rune, and Aruji treaded into their Full Scale Combat Studies classroom, which was a large squared room plastered with maps of wars and directions for battle strategies, they were met with a flash of red hair and an arm being slung around Elsword.

"Hey you guys, nice of you to come by!" a red haired woman said to the 3 brothers.

All 3 of them stared at the familiar red haired teacher, and then Elsword was the 1st to spit out words.

"E-Elesis!" Elsword gasped.

"That surprised to see your sister Elsword?" Elesis asked with a smirk.

"It's a great day to see you big sis," Aruji nodded his head at Elesis.

"This is cool! So now all of us are here! Now we can charge in and take over the school with me as the leader! After all, I'm easily the most superior of our fami- ow ow ow!" Rune yelped as Elesis began to drill her fists into Rune's head.

"Who was superior to who you little brat? Don't forget who taught you all those fire skills!" Elesis growled at Rune with a dark look.

Elsword watched as Rune began to bow down to Elesis and looked back up to his big sister. She was easily the strongest out of all of them. Already an official knight when she was a teen, Elesis always was some kind of role-model to the three of them. But it was still pretty shocking to Elsword that Elesis became a teacher at this academy. Elesis then took notice to the purple girl behind Elsword, who was looking at Elesis with interest.

"Friend of yours?" Elesis asked Elsword.

Elsword looked behind him and then back to Elesis nodding.

"Well that's great! I'm Elesis Sieghart, Elsword's older sister!" Elesis shook Aisha's hand roughly.

"A-Ah, I'm Aisha the Void Princess, it's a pleasure to meet you Professor Sieghart," Aisha greeted nervously, probably still afraid of the dark look Elesis gave Rune. Suddenly Angkor abruptly flapped into Elesis's face, "What?! What is this thing!?" Elesis cried as she pulled out her ruby red-black sword and tried to slash at the bat demon.

"Wait stop! That's my familiar Angkor!" Aisha cried out as she grabbed Angkor out of the air.

"Wha? Oh, a familiar from a mage huh? That thing's quite wild," Elesis said as stopped her sword swinging.

"So-Sorry," Aisha mumbled.

"It's nothing, I've face worst than that," Elesis smiled at Aisha.

"Hey Elesis why'd you take a position as a teacher here? Weren't you supposed to be working as a knight in Velder?" Aruji asked Elesis.  
Elesis patted Aruji's head "I've been given a temporary pardon of knighthood since I accidentally a national monument on fire while we were fighting a few skirmishes with demons," Elesis answered and then grinned, "It sure was a site to see, the sculpture exploded into billions of pieces when I used my Eternal Fire attack."

Rune's face suddenly lit up as Elesis said this; "Hey Elesis, could you teach me that ski-" Rune began to ask Elesis but was interrupted by Aruji smacking the flat of his sword into Rune's face.

"No," was all he uttered.

"Keh, fine whatever," Rune cursed.

Elesis ruffled Aruji's spiky hair, "Still uptight as usually Aruji," she said to him. "Anyways, I've decided to teach at this academy for a little while until my pardon is finished. And the Full Scale Combat class seems like a perfect place for me to teach." Elesis finished.

"…Were you the one who pulled strings and got all our classes together?" Elsword asked suspiciously.

"Why would I do that? I wouldn't want to keep you all in one little group!" Elesis smiled aimlessly at Elsword. "Get to your seats now, I'm still a teacher here and I'll be drilling many good things into your minds," she shooed them to the lines of desks in the classroom. "Oh yeah, Rune you're sitting in the middle front," Elesis added.

"Why do I get this kind of treatment as if I'm some kind of bomb?" Rune asked aloud as he settled into his spot.

"That answer should be obvious you idiot," Aruji said as he sat down next to Rune.

Meanwhile Elsword and Aisha were sitting in the back, which was next to the same hooded tan girl in Elsword's 1st class.

"Elsword, I'm getting really bad vibes from that girl over there," Aisha whispered to Elsword as she looked cautiously at the hooded girl.

"What?" Elsword asked curiously.

"She just doesn't have a…human like aura around her, it's much like dark aura too," Aisha whispered.

Elsword carefully examined the girl from the corner of his eye without making it look like he was staring. The hooded girl was reading an evil-looking book and was muttering incomprehensible things to herself. Elsword looked at the white bow and knife that was laid next onto her desk side.

"You should just ignore her if it's bothering you," Elsword told Aisha, even though the hooded girl was starting to bother him as well.

"Kinda hard to do with what I'm able to sense," Aisha said as more 1st-year students entered the class and took their seats.

Elsword looked forward as Elesis began to introduce herself and tell the class about major demon invasions and fights she's been in.

"She's still an amazing person as usual," Elsword muttered as Elesis began show the classes strategy maps of wars. Elsword looked back to hooded girl; she seemed to be looking at Elesis with rage as she closed her book and took notes. He wondered why, most people would enjoy hearing things come straight out of solder. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a black long haired girl with white and orange clothing and orange eyes tripped into the class with a spear in her hand.

"Oww," she mumbled as she sat herself up, "How did I trip on flat ground like that?" she asked herself, and then remembered where she was and cleaned herself as she got up quickly.

"And you might be?" Elesis asked.

"A-a-Ara Haan, a transfer student from Isshin," the black haired girl introduced herself. "I'll be in here for my 8th class," she said as she bowed.

"Hmmm, get to your seat then Ara." Elesis waved her hand to the empty seat next to Rune.

"Y-Yes," Ara stuttered as she sat down next to Rune and gave a smile to him.

Rune just smirked and laid further back into his chair, twirling his locks.

"That's one of the last reactions I'd expect from Rune," Elsword thought, "I thought he would have more of a smug flirtatious comment about Ara's body,"

"Hehe, I think Rune just found someone~" Aisha giggled.

"What?!" Elsword said loudly to Aisha, interrupting Elesis's explanation in the importance of the guerilla tactics and having the whole class look at him. Elsword shrunk in his seat in embarrassment.

"No, that just seems impossible," Elsword watched as Rune just looked awkwardly away from Ara.

"He's quite cute when he's all shy like that," Aisha commented as she grinned.

* * *

**Yeah…I just did that. Didn't expect me to have Elesis and Ara come before Rena Eve and Chung huh? From this chapter on, I'll be having more event-like things happen! Thoough, some of them are gonna be kinda Slice-Of-Life in a Magical Academy. Oh yeah, I noticed in the Infinity Sword comic, Aisha was Dark Magician when Elsword turned into IS…just pointing that out.**

**Review and I'll make one of the other 3 come in next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A Burning Rune, Shining Blade, and a Rusty Sword Chapter 4**

**Aaaah, beginning to suffer from my first case of writer's block, either that or I'm getting too lazy to type another chapter, not to mention I just finished watching Angel Beats and my happiness meter is like **_**really **_**low. **

_**Replying to reviews~**_

**Awakened Hades-Waaaah! I wanted to go for cute Ara rather than smexy Ara! Don't kill meh!**

**pikachuhats-You've got quite the nice name, and of course **_**everybody **_**will mostly shoot down Rune's ideas. He'll be like the main source of comedy in this story.**

**Little Blue Buteerflies-The ISxVP moments will come, it's just that their currently in the 'friend zone' for now, no real feelings have been developed yet.**

**thefrozencherryblossom- And a thank you for the compliment and support.**

**3-I know! I'm a horrible person! Thought….a triangle of some kind of may develop…hurr hurr, if you know what type of triangle I'm talking about. I actually pair RS with practically anybody, I just find him very pairable for some reason…but I actually wanted to do Elsword (RS, I'm very specific on IS pairs) x Ara. (Pats your back) I'm sorry if I make you cry.**

**DarkCommanderLance-(Puts hand on shoulder) I'm sorry good sir, but the whole reason I started this fic was to do an IS x VP story. Thought they miiiiight have a duo moment in the story.**

**And so! More characters are introduced! I think the 1****st**** 5 chapters will probably just have characters introductions!**

**Elsword-Infinity Sword**

**Aruji-Lord Knight**

**Rune-Rune Slayer**

**Aisha-Void Princess**

**Raven-Reckless Fist**

**Elesis-Pyro Knight.**

**Ara Haan-Sakra Devanam **

**Rena-Wind Sneaker (Very specific reason why I chose this job for Rena)**

* * *

Elsword watched as Rune grabbed Aruji by the shoulder and stared him straight in the eyes.

"How?! How is it even possible for a girl with such moe to even appear in our class?" Rune asked Aruji.

"M-Moe?" Aruji asked confusedly, looking at Elsword with a pleading look.

It was lunch time again, and Elsword and his group were a whole week into their 1st year at the academy, and Elsword was already getting used to the strange stares he got when he walked with his brothers. They could've just said, "You don't even seem to have the amount of skills your brothers have, why are you related to them?" and put the whole thing straight out in Elsword's opinion.

"She's a total klutz, yet she's a kind person and has the looks of goddess." Rune continued to Aruji.

Aisha coughed next to Elsword as Angkor sat comfortably on Aisha's head, "You know, Ara said she was from Isshin in the Fluone Continent, and apparently they say the Fluone Continent was one of the direct pathways to the God's realm." The Void Princess told Rune.

Rune snapped his head to Aisha, "Oh really? So she's technically a goddess?" Rune asked simply.

Aisha cocked her head to the side with an exasperated look, "No you dimwit, that just probably means her family had lots of connections to Gods and other spiritual stuff," Aisha answered.

"Hmmm," Rune murmured to himself, Elsword heard footsteps approaching the lunch table they were sitting at and turned around to see Ara walking towards them.

"Oi, Rune, you best calm yourself and act cool right now," Elsword called Rune, snapping him out of the trance Rune was in.

"Eh, wha?" Rune saw Ara coming towards them and sat down immediately in a proud and mannered posture. Rune always seemed to act like a gentleman when Ara came around, but he still managed to keep his regular smug attitude when it came to other, as he calls it 'irrelevant' students. Aruji always said that was a sad way to look at others.

"What…..just happened?" Aruji asked, still staring at Rune in confusion as Rune sat in a mannerly way.

"Hey everybo-ah eek!" Ara squeaked as she tripped on flat ground and fell flat face, causing a few students around her give small giggles or laughter.

"Owww," Ara whimpered as she sat up and rubbed her face, "How do I slip on flat ground?" she asked herself.

"Ara! Are you okay?" Rune asked as he ran frantically over and knelt next to Ara and checked her safety.

"Oh, Rune, I-I'm completely fine, thank you!" Ara squeaked quietly as Rune knelt next to her, she suddenly felt a dark aura from behind her and evil glares. Ara checked behind her thinking it was some kind of demon, only to find a bunch of rich students in expensive armor talking casually with each other. Ara turned back to Rune and sighed.

"Come on, you can sit with us," Rune said to Ara as he kindly took her by the hand and walked her over.

Aruji had enough, he snapped. Aruji stood up abruptly and pointed at Rune, "Why are you so out of your usual character!?" he shouted loudly, making heads turn towards him. Realizing that he just raised his voice, a thing he doesn't usually do, he sat down shrinking in his seat.

Elsword decided he had enough of lunch; his brothers were being noisy and eye-catching again. He decided he would go to Praus's class early and study there until lunch break was over and everybody filed back to class. He nodded to himself and threw the remains of his food out into the trash bin. Aisha appeared next to him.

"Leaving already?" she asked.

Elsword nodded at her, "Yeah, I think I had enough for lunch, I'll be heading to class early." He replied.

"Great! Can I come with?" Aisha requested.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind," Elsword answered, it was nice to walk to class with someone other than the only people who would walk with _him_ other than his 2 brothers.

"Okay, let's hurry over then!" Aisha exclaimed, as she dumped her leftovers in the trash bin and grabbed her things.

"We don't really need to hurry, we're just walking to class early before the bell," Elsword told Aisha, only Aisha would get excited to walk with someone, thought Elsword couldn't blame her with the lack of human presence she had back then as a child. He grabbed his supplies and sword, and then followed Aisha.

* * *

Elsword and Aisha strolled through the marble halls towards their Runes class.

"Hey, stop right there you," a deep voice called behind him.

Elsword stopped and turned around to the voice behind him. He looked to see the blond 3rd year Aruji pounded on their 1st day in Hands-to-Hands Combat. He was looking at Elsword with a sneer as did his 2 masked lackeys.

"You're that dimwit of knight's brother right?" he growled.

"Yeah, can I help you with something?" Elsword replied politely, not trying to get into unnecessary conflict because the way they looked at him made them seem like thugs looking for trouble.

The blond 3rd year made a smirk and repeated what he Elsword said mockingly,

"'Yeah, can I help you with something?' Awfully polite now are we?" he sniggered at his 2 lackeys behind him.

"Hey, Elsword, we should just leave now. I feel that they have some bad intentions with us." Aisha whispered and she pulled on his tang top.

Elsword nodded in agreement as he and Aisha attempted to slink away quietly as the 3 3rd years laughed.

"Hey! Hold on! We're not through with you!" the main boss shouted at Elsword and Aisha.

Elsword sighed and looked back to him, "What is it…..who are you by the way?" Elsword attempted to feint knowing the student.

"I'm the one who's going to beat your brothers down and make them regret ever coming to this academy. I'm Kain! The great Banthus's son!" Kain announced loudly.

"Banthus? Wasn't he that one thief that tried to steal the El crystal from Ruben?" Aisha interjected.

Kain glared at Aisha, "You don't need to know about my father's achievements to know that I'm going to beat this red head right here!" Kain pointed to Elsword as he pulled out his giant sword and swung it at Elsword suddenly. Elsword widened his eyes and pushed Aisha to the ground out of harm's way.

"Fighting with weapons can possibly be allowed in the halls right?" Elsword asked Aisha as they got up.

"It's allowed, as long as no one sustains extremely lethal injuries," Aisha answered as she took Elsword's hand.

"That's right, so I'll be taking you down out of the three first!" Kain declared, "You seem the weakest out the 3 redhead brats."

Elsword narrowed his eyes at Kain, "What was that?" he growled as he pulled out his black ruby sword.

"Let's see what kind of fighter the 3rd dimwit brother is like!" Kain taunted at Elsword, as he swung his giant sword at Elsword.

Elsword blocked the sword by swinging his sword directly at Kain's sword.

"My brothers aren't some dimwits! They're skilled swordsmen!" Elsword shouted, "And I'm their brother Elsword the Infinity Sword!" Elsword roared and he swung out, making Kain lose focus of his sword. Elsword pushed his sword towards Kain in a stabbing motion, but was stopped by the flat of Banthus's sword. Elsword swung his sword forward with a blazing aura.

"Mega Slash!" Elsword shouted as his slash connected with Banthus's block.

Banthus slid back a little at the force of the slash, he then swung his sword over his shoulder again and jeered at Elsword, "Your swings are really weak, it's like you're still in-training or something!" Kain sneered and swung at Elsword again.

Elsword attempted to block the swing again, but it seemed to have much more power to it than the last swing because it sent Elsword's sword spinning out of his hand. Elsword looked back over to Banthus but was too late as he took a brunt of a rough swing to his side.

"Gah!" Elsword coughed as pain exploded from his side and he flew against the marble wall from the force of the swing.

"Hahaha! Weak! So weak!" Kain laughed, "I should finish it here!" Kain walked over to Elsword who was lying down against the wall. Kain raised his sword above Elsword high above him.

"Stop!" Aisha shouted as she slid in front of Elsword and shielded him. "Lethal attacks aren't allowed!" Aisha shouted at Kain as she pointed her staff at Kain and Angkor scowled angrily at him.

"Shut up, a little mage like you can't do crap to me!" Kain sneered and swung his muscled arm at Aisha, who luckily blocked the blow with her staff. Angkor attempted to bite at Kain, but he simply smacked Angkor away with his sword, which squeaked and hit the floor.

"Hold them down." Kain hissed at his masked lackeys, who complied and held down Aisha and her staff while stuffing Angkor into a bag. Elsword saw this and gave a menacing growl. "Don't touch her! I won't forgive you guys!" Elsword shouted and got up with an angry glare.

"Oh, getting into it now huh?" Kain grinned evilly and swung his sword at a completely disarmed Elsword, or so he thought.

Elsword continued to glare angrily at Kain, "I was just going easy on you before and not showing any real power so you could be satisfied and leave quickly, but I guess that won't work out." He said and swung his arm up, summoning multiple Conwells up and blocked the swing, the Conwell sending a shockwave out towards Kain. Elsword summoned a Conwell to his hand and slashed at Kain's chest, sending a rip through his armor.

"Guh!" Kain groaned as Elsword pulled Conwell back.

"_Mirage Sting,"_ he thought and slashed passed Kain's hip while 2 additional Conwells made cuts on his arms.

"Grr! don't get cocky punk!" Kain shouted and pull off his shirt to reveal a mechanical fist on his left arm.

"What? A Nasod Arm? I thought Raven was the only one who had one!" Elsword said, surprised.

"Raven's a complete newbie! He only got his a few years back! I've had this one since I was a child! My father had one of his employers attach this onto me, and it made me much more powerful than ever!" Kain laughed, he then began to swing his Nasod Arm against Elsword. Elsword blocked it with Conwell, but the force of a Nasod Arm is considered super powered and sent Elsword reeling.

As Kain swung his Nasod Fist at Elsword, the bell ending lunch break ended and students were beginning to enter the halls to get to their next class. Kain paid the bell no heed and punched Elsword in the gut and slammed him into the ground.

"Elsword!" Aisha called his name and tried to move and squirm out of Kain's lackey's grip, but her skinny body wasn't able to get out of it.

Elsword opened his eyes and looked around, students were beginning to watch what was going on, "Great, now people will get a full view of me getting beat" Elsword thought as he tried to retaliate with Conwell, but was unable to injure Kain's Nasod Arm with Conwell and ended up getting a face full of Nasod.

Elsword's eyesight was being blurred now; he could barely see and felt stinging pain in parts of his body. Everybody began to groan as he began to fall to his knees, he stopped himself from falling completely down by balancing himself with Conwell.

"I can't, I can't be a disgrace here in front of everyone," Elsword thought to himself as he tried to push himself up by pushing up the Conwell stabbed into the ground.

"Well, I'll just end this here!" Kain shouted and began to emit a burning aura.

"He's going into awakening!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Hehehe! One brother down!" Kain guffawed as he swung his sword down with his Nasod Arm.

Elsword closed his eyes and prepared himself to endure the hit…but it never came. Elsword opened his eyes to see a familiar tanned, black spiky haired figure defending him with a Nasod Claw.

"You aren't allowed to lethally injure someone, it's against the rules!" Raven shouted as he smacked Kain's sword away and turned over to Elsword.

"You okay?" Raven asked him, kneeling down.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good," Elsword replied.

Kain got up again, but was then knocked out as Raven crushed the ground and a boulder crashed on top of Kain's head

There was a loud groan to their left and they saw a blond haired elf violently kicking Aisha's perpetrator, the other one fleeing from the scene. The way the blond elf kicked made Elsword's gut go in pain again.

"Aaaah! It's the Academy Prefects, the Wind Sneaker Rena and the Reckless Fist Raven!" someone in the crowd shouted.

The blond haired elf, who Elsword assumed was Rena, gave a dark look at all the students watching and growled menacingly, "Get to class, **now.**"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" they obliged and ran off in different directions.

When Rena made sure that her victim was out cold, she helped Aisha up and walked towards Raven and Elsword.

"Good job there Raven, and this must be your roommate Elsword. Raven told me you weren't really afraid of him, I'm Rena, the school prefect." Rena introduced herself to Aisha and Elsword.

Aisha paid her no heed and ran over to Elsword, "Oh my El, Elsword you're bruised everywhere! Hold on a second, I'll heal you!" Aisha told him and was preparing her staff when Rune, Aruji, and Ara charged in through the halls towards Elsword.

"Elsword! I heard you got into a fight! You better not have wimped out!" Rune yelled as he grabbed Elsword's shoulders and shook him violently.

"He fought valiantly, that I know for sure. Now move it Rune!" Aisha said as she smacked Rune's head aside.

"Ow, and who might these 2 be?" Rune asked as he looked at Raven and Rena.

"The black haired one is Raven, and the blond elf is Rena, they're both the Academy's Prefects here, they can deal out punishment so watch how you talk to them," Aruji explained, pulling Rune aside.

Ara looked confusingly at Rune, "Is Rune one of those bad boys?" she asked him curiously.

"Aaah! No! No! That's all wrong!" Rune told Ara, "I'll get along with both of the Prefects quite nicely!" Rune said as he unconsciously reached out to Rena and Raven's shoulder, but when he held his arm up to Rena he accidentally groped one of her breasts while facing Ara.

"Eh? What? This isn't her…" Rune said blankly.  
Rena turned red, "Pervert!" she shouted and kicked Rune's leg, hard. The only sound that reverberated through the halls was an extremely loud crack.

***crack***

"GAAAAAH!" Rune roared with pain as he rolled onto the ground while holding onto his broken leg.

"Hmph! don't go touching girls like that! It's completely rude and disrespectful!" Rena scoffed and turned away.

"I'm sorry…" Rune whimpered.

Raven sighed, "C'mon, let's take Elsword and Rune to the infirmary, you three can come along too if you want," Raven said as he pointed to Aruji, Ara, and Aisha.

"Of course! I need to make sure Elsword's okay! My healing may not have done much…" she trailed off.

"No, you did….enough," Elsword trailed off as well and fell face first onto the floor, Conwell disappearing.

"Ah! Elsword! Elsword!" Aisha screamed as she rushed Raven to pick him up and carry him to the infirmary.

Nobody volunteered to carry Rune, until Aruji was coaxing into dragging him to the infirmary.

* * *

**Kain's an OC….you all must've have figured that out by now. But he's Banthus's son so he plays a perfect role as an antagonist! So, I still have 2 character introductions left! I wonder how they'll come into the story…..heh heh…..**

**Please Review and sorry for updating so late!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A**** Burning Rune, Shining Blade, and Rusty Sword Ch 5**

…**Hi! I…have no real excuse for why I let this off for a month….so let's just get started! By the way I LOST RAGE CUTTER DUE TO THE SKILL TREE, though I have new skills to test out so I guess it's fine~**

_**ReviewReplies~**_

**FANG ee- Yes, Angel Beats was sooooo awesome! Either laughing or crying the whole time! BTW sorry for the late update.**

**Awakened Hades-That one sentence described Rune so well. BTW sorry for the late update**

**3-Shocking isn't it? BTW sorry for the late update.**

**thefrozencherryblossom-thanks for loving the update and BTW sorry for the late update, now I'm starting to sound like a broken record.**

**So without further ado, let's go to the next chapter! BTW sorry for the really late update! I really need to stop…though I can't stop apologizing! Oh yeah, Elesis's job has been changed to her 2****nd**** job. AND HURRAY FOR TWIN TAILED TSUNDERES!**

_**Character Jobs~**_

**Elsword-Infinity Sword**

**Aruji-Lord Knight**

**Rune-Rune Slayer**

**Aisha-Void Princess**

**Raven-Reckless Fist**

**Elesis-Blazing Heart**

**Ara Haan-Sakra Devanam **

**Rena-Wind Sneaker**

**Chung-Iron Paladin**

**Eve-Code: Empress**

* * *

Aisha looked at the sleeping Elsword, his bruise that his face endured from Kain's Nasod Arm punch was still a bit visible on his face. Aisha was sitting in a stool within the nurse's office next to the bed Elsword was laying in.

"Stupid idiot…." She mumbled softly as she slowly reached her hand to caress Elsword's face when she noticed something.

The black part of Elsword's hair seemed to have increased just a few strands of hair upwards from his side burn.

"Was there some kind of Dark El on Kain that battle?" she wondered, and then recalled the necklace that Kain was wearing; it felt like it had a certain darkness coming from it. Was there a Dark El stone embedded in it? Did Elsword absorb some of it? Questions piled up in Aisha's mind as she continuously stroked Elsword's bruise. She smiled at how at peace he still looked while he was asleep.

"It seems you're enjoying yourself." A female voice sounded behind her. Aisha zapped straight up and looked towards the door way with a blushed face and saw Rena the Wind Sneaker and one of the prefects of the school leaning on the doorway smiling at Aisha.  
"W-What do you mean? How could I enjoy myself when my friend's down like this?" she argued furiously.

"Hmmm? It seemed to me like you were doing things to Elsword's body while he slept," Rena smiled mischievously at Aisha, making her go redder in the face. In hearing this, Angkor flashed to Elsword and bit on his head, quite hard actually.

"I-I wasn't really doing that kind of thing with him! It's not like he's cute or anything when he sleeps either!" Aisha shouted loudly at Rena, black fumes popping out of her head as she blushed harder.

"GAAAAAH!" Elsword screamed, getting up abruptly while trying to shake Angkor off of his head, which he refused to remove his teeth from. "Get off! Hey, I told you to get off of me idiot bat!" he shouted, pulling and stretching the petite demon bat's body.

Aisha turned to Elsword and flinched as Rena just watched with her hands together and looking adoringly at the two.

"Aaah, their love is so cute!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Eh? What?" Elsword asked, and turned to Rena in confusion. He then realized he wasn't in the same place as he was before and looked around wildly.

Aisha, on the other hand had a completely different reaction. She took her staff and slammed it roughly into Angkor and Elsword's heads, making them fall completely back onto the bed.

"W-We're not gonna be anything like that!" Aisha practically shrieked the sentence at Rena.

Rena giggled, "You sure react quite flustered when I say that kind of stuff,"

"Th-That's…." the Void Princess was at a temporary loss for words.

"A-Aisha…" Elsword groaned, getting up and rubbing his head.

"Oh my El! Elsword are you okay?" she asked him, grabbing his head quickly and examining it for major injuries.

"My legs still broken by the way…" Rune voiced from the bed across Elsword, Angkor, who probably now had a taste of 2 of the 3 red headed brothers in his mouth, grabbed the curtains and concealed Rune's bed behind them.

"Oh come on!" he groaned, "Nearly everybody respects me greatly in this academy except you guys!"

Aisha paid no heed to this at all and was now wrapping bandages feverishly around Elsword's injured.

"Aisha," Elsword stopped her and grabbed her arm, "I'm fine," he grinned reassuringly at her.

"Oh, well if you say so…" Aisha muttered, and averted her eyes from the black hair around Elsword's ear.

"Well, if you two lovebirds are done…" before Rena was done Aisha slapped Elsword out of his bed while smoke began to bellow from her head.

"Rena stop teasing them like that already." Raven walked up behind Rena, massaging his Nasod Arm. "I think I snapped something right there…" he growled to himself. "Anyways, if Elsword's fine, you guys should go and get to your last class and then rest yourselves in the dorms." Raven told them, and then wrapped his arm around Rena and walked her out. "The nurse Helen should get you some crutches later Rune, she treats everybody equally in this school," Raven conveyed over his shoulders to Rune.

A shadow of a thumbs up was seen through the curtains, "Thank Rave-man!" Rune responded

"Don't call me that." Raven replied, and strolled out of the nurse's office with Rena.

"Stingy…" Rune muttered.

"We should get going too Elsword, your sister Elesis must be worried about ya!" Aisha pulled Elsword up and they took their leave to their Full Scale Combats Studies class.

* * *

"Elsword!" Elesis grabbed Elsword's face and was rubbing it into the chalk board. "I heard you just lost your first battle at this academy!" she yelled at Elsword, rubbing it deeper into the chalk board. "Anything to say for yourself?" she snarled at him.

"Aaaah, this is the 4th injury to my head today…" Elsword thought to himself, sobbing on the inside. "Well you see sis, I was er, kinda caught off guard and um, I've been kind of out of it since I haven't done any real fights in awhile…" Elsword attempted to make up excuses but were to no avail since Elesis took it upon herself to grab him and slam his head into ground with a German Supplex.

"GAH!" the Infinity Sword cried as his head made impact with the tiled floor.

"Ah, that was the 5th one today…." Aisha gasped as Elesis let him go and looked at Aisha, which she stood up straight in response while Angkor stood on Aisha's head and saluted Elesis fearfully.

"Take him to his dorm room. For now he just needs rest, I'll have to train him better as his older sister and senior in combat." Elesis ordered Aisha and then looked at all the other students who sat up straight and looked into their textbooks quickly.

Aisha looked at all the students and noted the tanned hooded girl with a bow in the corner of the class just simply leaned back in her chair and stared at the rain clouds outside the window. Aisha shook her head and hurried, the once-again knocked out, Elsword to the dorms

"Sis always knows what she's doing…" Aruji muttered as he read quickly through his textbook about ancient wars.

* * *

Aisha looked at the 2 stairs dividing the dorms for girls and boys with Elsword's arm over her shoulder, and then realized what she was doing.

She was about to enter Elsword's room, which was a boys dormitory. What if his roommate saw her bring him in and thought she had ill intentions? What if he was doing something _with _ill intentions in his room, and what about Elsword's part of the room? He couldn't possibly be one of _those _guys right? She decided not to delve into this any further and looked determining up the stairs.

"I'm gonna have to overcome this!" she thought and took the 1st step up, which went up 2 steps, 3 steps, which then turned into a full frenzied sprint up as she closed her eyes and stopped at what she thinks was Elsword's room.

"Room 26…now where's his key? Oh, thank you Angkor," Aisha thanked the demon bat as he spat Elsword's room key that he stole from Elsword's pocket. He didn't want his mistress to do anything indecent like that, even though he makes her dress up in the one of the most indecent ways possible.

Aisha's hand shook as she slowly inserted the key into the keyhole. After waiting for 5 minutes while staring at the doorknob she slowly turned the key with a click.

"Hey Aisha! Oh, and looks like Elsword's out cold again huh?" a familiar female voice sounded from down the stairs.

Aisha looked at Rena to see her exiting the stairs and walking the marble halls towards her. "What are you doing here Rena?" she asked her.

"Oh, Raven forgot his bag when he dropped it to save Elsword; I forgot to return it to him when I left it at the Student Council room when we were visiting them." Rena answered, and then waved at Aisha's hand that was still holding the key stuck in the doorknob. "Hurry up and open it," Rena encouraged her.

"Ah, alright," Aisha felt a bit reassured with the presence of another girl here with her….no matter how much the chest size difference was she thought that to herself bitterly.

Aisha opened door and looked in with Rena following behind her and what they saw shocked them.

It was a shirtless Raven right in the middle of taking his pants off so that he can wash them later.

Aisha and Rena promptly had a nosebleed and fell out cold on the floor.

"Eh!?" Raven exclaimed surprised at the two of them being here and quickly got clothed.

Elsword picked his head up and looked around, "Where am I?" he groaned.

**[The Next Day]**

Elsword, Aisha, Rena, and Raven acted as if nothing happened that night and continued on with the school day regularly. As always, people cheered as Rune made combat with Professor Elena in Hands-on Magic and everybody oo'd as Aruji summoned Armageddon Blade up during Hand-to-Hand combat.

"He's definitely going on my team when we do team combat!" a 1st year male student declared.

"We'll have Rune on our team then, he's got a whole bunch of rune magic to his advantage!" his friend announced.

Elsword shrank a bit, slightly wishing that someone would have him for favoritism. Raven patted his head, "You shouldn't worry about being better than your brothers Elsword," he told Elsword.

"Huh? I'm not-" Elsword stopped himself; Raven probably already knew his situation.

"Just focus on getting yourself stronger for yourself…and maybe someone special to you as well." Raven grinned at him, and suddenly felt a tug on his Nasod Arm.

"Hm, top class, very beautiful designing, it must've been upgraded to its full potential. This is an extremely well made Nasod part…" a silver haired girl in a white dress-like armor with a crystal on her forehead and a blank face examined and poked at Raven's Nasod Arm in interest.

"Ummm, who might you be?" Raven looked down to the girl with a small smile, only to have a sword pointed at his neck by a masked Nasod.

"Do not address me in such a way commoner part Nasod!" the girl scolded Raven and sat on a small floating circular object and put her chin on her forehead in a royal way.

Raven, still maintaining his composure even with a blade to his neck, and asked politely, "Um, I'm sorry, but may ask who you are your highness?"

"Hm! I am the Queen of Nasod Eve the Code: Empress, you best not show any insolence towards me or I will have my butler Oberon slash at your neck!" Eve looked down at Raven as if he was scum.

Elsword saw the corner of Raven's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Oberon, he seems to know his place, remove the blade." Eve ordered the masked Nasod.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief and held his sword much closer to him when he was fully seated in his chair.

"That girl's a Nasod hm?" Aisha remarked as she looked at Eve who was watching Aruji's battle with what seemed like interest. "She looks so human like! I can't believe that's a robot!" Aisha exclaimed, "She looks so royal, it feels as if we're in the presence of a really fair ruler or something!"

"Really? I don't feel like that at all, it's more like some kind of oppressive queen that beheads anybody she doesn't like." Raven muttered to Elsword and Aisha.

"Well all Queens must contain their pride right? They also are much more used to being addressed of high status." Aisha advised Raven.

"Like hell…I don't like Nasods much…I especially don't like this arm…" he growled quietly so that Eve wouldn't hear, there was a loud groan as Aruji slammed his wooden sword into his opponents shoulder, leading to another of his wins.

The bell rang signaling the end of their class, and Elsword, Aisha, and Raven picked up their stuff to get to lunch.

"Hey Raven…" Elsword asked abruptly as they traversed through the halls.

"Hm?"

"How old are you?"

"What's this all of a sudden?" Raven asked him.

"Nothing, you just seem much more mature than all the other people in the school, usually a regular person would be panicking and begging for mercy when they had a blade to their necks. You also seem…a bit tall." Elsword answered.

Raven stayed silent for a second, and then looked at Elsword, "I'm 27 if you must know," he finally responded.

"What? And you're still here? You seem so much more experi-" Elsword was cut off by Raven's hand.

"I originally came to this school to…search for someone," Raven muttered quietly so only Elsword and Aisha could hear.

"Well, it's true that you can't leave this academy until you graduate or else you'll be marked as a coward and outcast, but who were you looking for?" Aisha asked curiously.

"That's old stuff from a year ago; we won't talk about this subject again." Raven turned away with a pained face and finished the talk.

They walked to the commons in silence, and were met with a large group of male students crowding around something, one of them being Rune in crutches.

"What's going on?" Elsword asked Rune.

Rune turned around to Elsword, "A really pretty girl has just transferred here from Hamel!" he shouted in response.

"Who?" Elsword wondered, and curiously attempted to see what everybody was looking at, not taking in Aisha puffing her face up and looking angrily at him.

"Hamel…wasn't it attack by demons a few days ago? They must've had some of the students at the other academy transfer over here…" Raven remarked, "She must be quite lost around her right now, maybe I should get Rena to lead her around."

"Hey, what's going on?" Aruji stepped in and asked Raven and Aisha.

Meanwhile, Elsword and Rune were attempting to climb over the other male students to try and get a look at the new transfer female student from Hamel.

Before they got a single look at the new student there was a voice that had a mix of masculine and feminine that sounded from the middle.

"Hey, everybody, I'm sorry but…I'm a guy,"

You could probably hear the mental crack that reverberated though all the male students heads. A lot of them leaned on the wall in support, and a few fell to their knees in shock and the ones that still had their sanity intact just walked over to a table and quietly ate their lunch in depression.

"I see! So it was a trap all along!" Ara announced as she got up tapped her fist into her palm. "I thought it was weird for so many guys to flock over to one girl in such a short time!"

With all the male students falling to the ground Elsword and his company got to finally see the new student from Hamel, who was a guy.

The new student had long, silky, beautiful, blonde hair with 2 bundles coming out of the sides looking like animal ears. He had shining white armor on and had a huge cannon clasped over his shoulder and had big, blue, really cute eyes.

"Ah, so he's a real life trap huh," Elsword noted, and then walked up to get his lunch.

"Hold on Elsword! We must not let a new student just wallow in loneliness because of how they look!" Rune declared, putting his fist up.

Aruji just face-palmed, "He's been told straight out like that, and he still falls for it. If only Sis was here, she would know how to solve this." Aruji said.

"Hey, Raven, have you seen the new student from Hamel? We're supposed to lead him around the school-oh there he is!" Rena looked at the new transfer student whose Rune's shoulder was wrapped around and was bringing him towards Elsword and the others.

"Anyways, these are my friends here!" Rune introduced the new student to each and every one of them.

"G-Good day, my name's Chung I'm an Iron Paladin." Chung said, blushing a bit.

"Why is he embarrassed? This is really weird." Elsword thought as watched Chung take a box out.

"I, er, made some cookies here, if it'll be okay you could try some…" he trailed off.

Elsword did the polite thing, "Thank you, I'll take you up on that offer." Elsword smiled and took a cookie. He put it up to his mouth and took a bite out of it. After he swallowed, Elsword dropped the cookie shaped like a Phoru and grabbed Chung by the shoulders and looked straight into his eyes.

"Marry me," was all Elsword said.

"E-Eh? Well, I can't get married just yet, I'm too young…" He mumbled, blushing a bit.

"Huh? Are those cookies that good?" Rune took one and bit into it, he then kicked Elsword down and looked at Chung.

"Make me a boxed lunch everyday please!" he begged him.

Aruji and Raven looked curiously at the cookies and ate one each. Even the calm and collected ones had the same reaction.

"Come on guys, I can't really do such a thing!" Chung laughed.

"What fearsome powers…" Aisha mumbled.

"Indeed, so this is the power of the trap." Ara said

"I best take him away right now…" Rena said, and took Chung by the hand and dragged him to tour the academy while the other guys just got a good talking to by Aisha and Ara.

* * *

**I….really…can't….write….a serious situation good unless it's about someone dying or a battle…so I introduced Chung and Eve! We'll finally get into some more chapters that are of….random events that will…probably build up to romance….and I don't know if I can update this story quickly, I can't make promises, but I'll try! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! (Bows 1000 times)**

**I was also bored and created random ship names for ElsAi pairings during class...i really have no life right now...I may as well share em...**

**DarkElshipping (IS X VP)**

**Matureshipping (EM x LK)**

**CockyHeadshipping or Fireballshipping(EM x RS)**

**SmexyBodyshipping (RS x DW)**

**Eclipsedshipping (IS x DW)**

**Deviantshipping (RS x VP) **

**That's all I got...**

**Why did I even do this? I don't even know :/ actually this would be a good way to tell different job pairings apart...**

**Don't have much right to ask this but…review please?**


End file.
